spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Much Jobs!
Characters Sadie Rechid Nat Peterson Shubie Scooter Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat and Sadie is Sadie's Cookies) Nat: "No one's going to be in here during this heat wave. Sadie (Lying on the counter): "You said it." Scooter walks in the shop. Nat: "Welcome to Sadie's Cookies. What can I do for you?" Scooter: "This isn't the Ice Cream Store?" Scooter walks away. Sadie: "Well, since no one's coming in the middle of this heat wave how about we take a company vacation?" Nat: "Great. I'll call Shubie and Susie." Sadie: "No, don't call them." Nat: "You're right, I'll call Abigail." Sadie: "No, I mean you cann't bring them. This is a company vacation. Which means only people from the company can join." Nat: "Oh, okay." (Scene cuts to the next day at Nat's house) Nat: "I'm going on a business vacation, so I'll be away for about a week." Shubie (Kisses him on the cheek): "Ok sweetie, have fun." (Scene cuts to Nat meeting Sadie in front of Sadie's Cookies) Nat: "So, where are we staying?" Sadie: "At a hotel near the Great Barrier Reef. But, uh, I could only get one room, so we'll have to share." Nat and Sadie get in Sadie's car and drive to the airport. (Scene cuts to Sadie and Nat sitting in beach chairs at the Great Barrier Reef beach) (Scene cuts to Sadie and Nat going to their hotel room) Nat: "So which bed am I sleeping in?" Sadie: "Uh, the room only has one bed." Nat and Sadie walk into their room. Sadie: "You up for a horror movie?" Nat: "You bet!" Nat and Sadie watch the movie. Sadie: "AAAHHHH!!!! (Hugs Nat) You know I get scared easily. Maybe I'll just hold onto you for protection." (Scene cuts to Sadie sleeping very close to Nat early in the morning) Sadie and Nat get dressed. (Seen cuts to Sadie and Nat again on the beach) Sadie: "You know after this, I was wondering if you wanted to eat at a local restaurant, my treat." Nat: "Sure." (Scene cuts to a local restaurant) Sadie: "So why don't you tell me about yourself because it might help since we work together." Nat: "My daughter is..." Sadie: "No! I mean, I know enough about your family. Why don't you tell me about your, uh, interests!" Nat: "Well, I like soccer and baseball. I love hanging out with my friends. I love Krabby Patties and I love working at Sadie's Cookies, it's by far my favorite job." Sadie faints when she hears that Nat loves working at her store. (Scene cuts to Sadie and Nat eating on the beach) Nat: "I think I'm going to take a swim." Nat starts swimming into the water, but gets a cramp from a the corn dogs he ate. Nat: "Help! Help!" Sadie: "I'm coming Nat!" Sadie swims over to Nat and drags him to the beach. Nat: "Sadie, you saved my life." Nat and Sadie are about to kiss. Nat (Looks at his watch): It's time to go to the airport! Come on Sadie let's go!" (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!